Businesses typically use a wide variety of different software products. Although made business software applications are designed to communicate with each other, getting the communication to occur can be very difficult. Furthermore, one may desire to combine information from two or more different software applications in a new application. Thus, it would be desirable to create a business software application development and execution environment.